


Orbesh and the Dragon!

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Borgakh is the dragonborn, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kolb and the Dragon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Borgakh and Serana read their daughter a second bedtime story before bed.





	Orbesh and the Dragon!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has the telling of Kolb and the Dragon in it, If anyone doesn't know it's an actual book in the game. I used lines from the book in this story so I can not take credit for them. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

“Kolb stepped into the frozen cave, but his Nord blood kept him warm.” 

“Just like mama’s!” Orbesh chirped turning to look at Serana with bright golden eyes. The little orc was curled up to Borgakh’s side and before her interruption had been listening intently while Borgakh read to her. Borgakh and Serana had been getting settled in for bed when Orbesh came in waving her favorite book back and forth as she climbed into their bed. 

“Can you read me my bedtime story?” Orbesh had begged ignoring the fact that Borgakh had read her that particular bedtime story three hours earlier when she and Serana had tucked Orbesh in and put her to bed. Serana and Borgakh ignored that fact as well as Borgakh wrapped one arm around Orbesh and opened up the book. 

“Just like mine,” Serana said with a wink picking her head up from her own book. Orbesh giggled and turned to look back at her favorite book. 

“Go on, go on.” Orbesh prompted when Borgakh didn’t start again right that second. Clearing her throat Borgakh continued on.

“A smelly tunnel climbed ahead of him, and wind howled from another to his left. A ladder was nearby as well.” Borgakh read causing Orbesh to start to bounce as the choice section of the book came up. “Here are the choices: Take the smelly tunnel, take the windy tunnel, or climb the ladder.” Orbesh craned her head up to look at Borgakh. 

“Which one should we pick?” She asked causing the older orc to smile softly. 

“It’s your story,” Borgakh said gently. “You decided which direction Kolb goes in.” Orbesh hummed and picked her hand up to start picking at Borgakh’s nightshirt. Both Serana and Borgakh exchanged an amused look as Orbesh seriously contemplated her decision. 

“Climb the ladder.” She finally said as she nuzzled her cheek against Borgakh’s chest. 

“Alright, so that means we turn to page 12,” Borgakh said softly flipping to the back of the book. Borgakh cleared her throat once before she began again. “Climbing up, Kolb found a camp. He met a wise man who shared bread and showed two paths to the dragon's lair. One went through the hills, the other through the marsh.” 

“Take the hills or take the marsh?” Borgakh asked. 

“Take the marsh!” Orbesh said immediately. 

“You didn’t give that one much thought,” Serana observed. “What do you think Kolb is going to find in the marsh?” She asked. Orbesh turned to her with a bright toothy smile. 

“Maybe he’ll find an Argonian friend who will help him fight the dragon!” Orbesh exclaimed causing her parents to laugh. They had read Orbesh the book so many times they knew what danger lurked in the marsh for poor Kolb. Orbesh for whatever reason seemed to have forgotten despite picking this option more than once before. 

“Let’s see.” Borgakh hummed flipping to the right page. “Treading through the marsh, Kolb discovered a wailing ghost blocking his way.” Borgakh dropped her voice low causing Orbesh to squeak. 

“A ghost?” She whimpered looking up at Borgakh with wide frightened eyes. Frowning Serana reached forward and began to run her cold fingers through Orbesh’s short black hair and down her chubby ashen colored cheek. “Is there no Argonian then?” Orbesh questioned.

“Maybe one will show up,” Serana said soothingly as she moved closer to her daughter. “What are our choices baby?” She asked turning to look at Borgakh. 

“Attack the ghost or give gold?” Borgakh asked. 

“Give gold? Why would you give a ghost gold?” Orbesh asked causing Borgakh and Serana to shrug neither knowing the answer themselves. 

“Why don't we find out?” Serana asked. 

“No! We should attack the ghost so that it goes away.” Orbesh said craning her head up to look at Borgakh. “Right?” 

“I don't know you can’t really attack a ghost,” Borgakh said thoughtfully. “And I’m kind of interested in seeing what might happen if we give the thing gold, but like I said before this is your story so it’s ultimately your decision.” Orbesh hummed and looked between her parents.

“I guess we can try to give it gold,” Orbesh said sheepishly. 

“Okay so we give it gold, that’s page 10,” Borgakh said flipping through the pages. “Kolb remembered a story his Gran told him and tossed two gold chits for the ghost, it faded away allowing him to pass.” 

“I guess that was the right choice,” Orbesh said happily. “What’s our next choice?”

“We don't have one, it just says to turn to page seven,” Borgakh said flipping to the page. “Leaving the marsh behind him, Kolb could see the dragon’s lair nearby, as well as a small welcoming tavern. Go to the lair or go to the tavern?” Borgakh asked. 

“Straight to the lair!” Orbesh said without giving it a second thought. “No more distractions we’re going to slay the dragon, steal its soul, and then take all the gold off its bones!” Borgakh and Serana laughed once more.

“Is Kolb a Dragonborn?” Serana asked.

“I don't think so,” Borgakh said turning to look down at their daughter. “I don't think this Nord milk drinker is as cool as me.” Orbesh giggled and pressed her face against Borgakh’s side.

“You're a dork!”

“No! I’m the Dragonborn.” Borgakh said proudly. 

“I think it’s cooler to be a dragonslayer without being a Dragonborn,” Serana said because she knew it would needle her wife. 

“Yeah!” Orbesh agreed. “Wait but don't say anything I want to fight the dragon!” Orbesh said when Borgakh opened her mouth to retort.

“Fine but I’ll be revisiting this later.” She proclaimed before turning back to the book trying to make herself sound as menacing as possible as she read on. “Alright, Kolb found the lair where the dragon slept, tendrils of smoke wafting from its nostrils. The air made Kolb's eyes sting, and he nearly slipped on the bones of men, picked clean. The beast lay on its side, the throat and belly both waiting targets.” 

“Strike its neck or strike its belly?”

“Strike the belly it’s the softest part!” Orbesh said excitedly balling her hands up into fists in anticipation. 

“Kolb crept towards the belly of the beast, but no sooner had he taken his eyes off the head of the beast than it snapped him up and ate him whole, axe and all. The end.” Orbesh deflated her little eyes filling with disappointment.

“His axe too?”

“His axe too,” Borgakh said shutting the book softly. “I guess next time we can try the neck.” Orbesh sighed and pulled away from the older orc.

“I guess.” She said sadly. “Poor Kolb, maybe if he was an orc he would have fared better.” She said before curling up to Serana.

“Under what theory?” Serana asked with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her child. “Nords are strong!”

“Not as strong as orcs though,” Borgakh said proudly.

“We’re the strongest in all of Tamriel!” Orbesh proclaimed causing both of her parents to smile. After that it didn't take long for Orbesh to finally drift off, her parents not too far behind her. 


End file.
